


Ground Rules

by forgottenwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s11e21 All In The Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Episode: s11e21 All In The Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't happy having Lucifer in the Bunker with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So, I think we should lay down some ground rules.”

Sam exhaled, and glanced around the room at the other four occupants. The aroma in the air was electrifying after Chuck had restored Cas’ vessel and proclaimed that he was ‘still the same’. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire; he was on edge and ready to jump out of his own body. Things were so unhinged, after almost getting annihilated by Amara. He felt splintered, and every eye in the room was drawn to him.

He clenched his jaw and tried to relax, which was virtually impossible given who he was near. Glancing at (Cas) Lucifer, he pointed a finger.

“For one thing, you can stay the hell away from me. Unless it involves the plan of taking down your psycho aunt who almost just killed us.”

Lucifer grinned, and it was strange to see it on Cas’ usually stoic face. 

“Well, well Sammy, what happened to being my hero?”

The younger Winchester frowned, eyes narrowing in anger. 

“Considering I wanted to rip my skin off the whole time I was dragging you to the car, I can’t say I was a willing hero.”

“Aww and I finally thought you were warming up to me.”

Sam let out a choked off sound into the tense air. “Oh yes, I’m going to warm up to the dick that tortured me for over a millennia and made me lose my mind. Twice. Jesus.”

He motioned to Chuck in slight guilt, “Sorry.”

Before the Creator could respond, Dean startled them with an anger filled “What?”

Sam sighed and swiped a hand over his face.

“It’s not important now Dean, I just want him to stay the hell away from me.”

“You told me it was only a hundred years! Sam – what, why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam grit his teeth, “Not now Dean.”

Ignoring Dean’s protesting he directed his words at Lucifer once more. 

“Oh and when we evict you from Cas’ vessel, don’t come hounding me. Because my vessel services are over, and you won’t be able to bring me back this time.”

His brother and Donatello looked at him in confusion as (God) Chuck pointed his gaze to the ground and Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

“Touché.” 

Sam took a deep breath and motioned towards the newly appointed prophet.

“Do you want us to walk you to get a cab?”

He seemed a little stunned. “A-alright.”

Sam nodded and guided him towards the stairs and they made their way to the exit. He had to get out of the room, he felt like he couldn't breathe after admittance of the one thing he wanted to keep from Dean.

“What...just happened?” Dean uttered before following his brother and Donatello up the stairs.

The bunker was quiet after the brothers and their companion left, until Chuck broke the silence.

"So. You want some Chinese?"


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was cool as they walked back to the Bunker. Sam swallowed thickly, he was worried about Dean. It was obvious that his so called connection to Amara was strong, and it scared him.

He knew it wasn't Dean's fault, hell it was technically HIS fault that they were connected in the first place; by ridding Dean of the Mark it just caused a gigantic mess. He would never go back on that decision however, as much as it was causing their trouble at the present moment.

Sam cringed, he just didn't want to lose his brother again. It was too much.

"So."

He paused in his thoughts to glance at his brother who was keeping pace beside him. "You wanna tell me what that was back there?"

Sam decided to play dumb, "Back where?"

"Sam," Dean exclaimed, irritation distinguishable on his face.

He raised his eyebrows, and shrugged his shoulders in defence. "Again, I'd rather not talk about it."

The older Winchester scoffed, stopping him on the sidewalk.

"Sam, come on. How long you were in the Cage? Losing your mind, and oh what was the last one...something about not being able to bring you back this time? What the hell man?"

The youngest averted his gaze to the ground, analyzing the cracks in the cement. He didn't want to speak, to admit what he had kept hidden for years now. It wouldn't matter if he admitted that he was in hell for over a millennia, or that when Dean was whisked off to Purgatory that he actually did search for him, but was almost pushed to his limit. Oh. And that when Lucifer told him he would bring him back if he tried to kill himself, and that he'd actually tried. Sam could have laughed at how low he was back then, that he'd committed suicide over a dozen times but it wouldn't stick, because the bastard actually brought him back.

It wouldn't matter if he told his brother all about his inner turmoil at this precise moment, because they had much larger things to attend to.

He took a deep breath and looked up at Dean. "I'll tell you. I will, just...not now. Alright? After we're done with taking down Amara and completely plastered, then I'll tell you. I just can't right now Dean."

His brother was staring at him with worry and hesitation, "Okay Sammy, if that's what you want."

Sam smiled, "Thanks. We should get back before those two start World War three."

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, "You're probably right."

They began their trek back, Sam still apprehensive that their little rag-tag team was going to succeed. But, there was no one else and they were all the world had to protect it.


End file.
